Autocon
by Dragon Band-Aid
Summary: Revision up! My name is Silversong a former Autobot femme, and this is my story into the decent of darkness. BEING REVISED!
1. Ch 1 How It All Began

So I chose to rewrite the story... it will make more since telling it this what then the other way. Don't worry the other chapters will be iencludded but differently. Also sorry for any grammatical issues or spelling. ENLISH ISNT MY FIRST LANGUAGE.

I do not own transformers. Only borrowing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>How It All Began**

Long silver plaited legs sat crossed at the ankle; against a light metallic grey throne like chair. The waist was not visible do to the long protruding spears that came out of the shins and stopped right under a nicely rounded chassis. The chassy was supported by a thin waist with black stripes leading from the back and thinking out towards the hip plates. Two thin and elegant arms rested on arm rests. Long pointy fingers circled around a small bump that was grooved into the grey metallic chair for that one purpose.

The face and upper part of the chassy was hidden behind a dark vale and other metal tubes and pipes. The throne like chair was rested on a large Dias, that had fifteen or so steps leading up to it. Overall it seemed to be a horribly placed chair to sit on. Especially at the center of a large bottomless pit that surround the Dias and chair. Three explorer mechs along with two scientists and one medic 'bot trudged into the large cavern that held the spictactical of a bot on a throne. especially one thousands of feet from the surface of the planet called Cybertron. But the cavern leading to this one was just found twenty cycles ago, with the large amount of digging, mining and even carrying equipment it took that long to finally reach this one particular place. The scientist who originally start this expedition nearly leaped for joy at what they had found. The walls of the cavern were lined with glowing crystals that represented old cybertronian like glyphs as well as dowsing the place in a light red glow. The place eco'd with their startled and amazed intakes. The place was breath taking, until you fell upon into the dark hole and the eerie feeling of being watched

"The Lost Throne." A science bot said mesmerized, his voice pitching "The Blackwing clan wasn't kidding when they said they knew where it laid."

"Which means they really are a descended from this accursed place."

"They are still Nobel berth."

"Which they have been saying since forever."

"Council can't deny them now." The conversation on a demanding royal family life quickly ended as the scientists looked around for any clue to really tie said family to this throne.

"These glyphs are old. Hey Flashstar, can you translate these?"

"Some of it. The newer ones I can the old I can guess. These glyphs are some what repeating, which means..."

"Who ever kept coming down here..."

"Kept rewriting in updated forms."

"Which isn't good."

"Or it is.." Every bot looked at the optimistic one, who only shrunk back feeling stupid.

"It's not." The one named Flashstar said. "It's a warning."

"Warning?" The ward eco'd around the cavern with unease.

"Yeah, [who comes as goes.]" the mech blanched as he stopped his translating.

"Flash?"

"[This being is…reaper, be gone]."

"Ain't that foreboding." Someone muttered

"It says something about serving...but the glyphs are too old after that." Flashstar sighed in nervousness. This place was eerie, leaving chills on his playing and his spark pulsing like had just ran a marathon.

"It's headless." Everyone turned towards a light blue mech with red racing stripes. He was standing before the steps looking up at the decapitated silver frame. "It's a seeker too."

"Impossible. The frame has to be old as the room."

"Perhaps they swap the bodies out?"

"What?"

"Think about it. They are the leaders of the Blackwing clan right? So why not update the leader each time he or she does." Several bots nodded.

"Not, it's an old frame...very old."

"Really?"

"See how it's shaped... Slightly blocky."

"Like the originals."

"Quiet the feet it lasted here then."

"Conditions here are perfect for preservation."

"All the better we take a look."

"No! The warning was clear. They would put such things here of they weren't true."

"We aren't taking anything." One said

"So we will be fine" Anther stated.

"I refuse! We don't know who it is! That's desiccation to the frame. We are above that."

"I'm not saying to touch it, just look." There was a silent pause.

"Fine." They all bustle up the stares taking in the frame.

"Flight built...but not fully seeker."

"Beginnings of them then."

"It's...a prime?" One muttered astonished seeing the carved glyph on the center of the chasy. It somewhat looked like the ancient prime sybol for Cybertron, but it had a few extra lines. Everyone leaned in close to inspect awed at what they found. Unknown to anyone one bot did slightly brush against the thigh of the frame. The crystals flared to a bright white before dropping into a dull blue.

"Wha!?" They exclaimed startled and slightly blinded. Then they heard it, a voice; chilly and demanding as it eco'd around the large cavern that used to be a large room way back in the day. The words where old but rhythmic and passed over the place like an ocean wave on a sandy beach.

The mech who had skimmed his hand over the beheaded frames leg groaned before collapsing to his knees and holding his head. His keened in pain letting out several statically hissed as the voice for louder before failing away. He lowered his helm to the dirt covered as his vents worked hard to cool his frame.

"Hey?"

"I'm alright...I wasn't expecting that."

"Just panicked then." Another bot nodded. Then rattling started. The headless frame twitched its right hands figures, and then a leg shifted. The frame rattled once more, looking like it was having a seizure and went limp.

The bots watched astonished and horrified, rooted to their positions as the frame slowly and wobbly stood on its own and prceeded down the small flight of steps. Its knees came to gether, trying to hold the frame up after not being used in many millenniums. Its arms hung loosely by its side swinging to and fro with each step it took as it neared to bots.

Flishstart screamed making the other bots scream as well. Their panicked shreeks were heard by the few worrier class mechs that stood at the entrance not paying attention to the now panicked scientists. Quickly the worriers bolted into action raising their rifles and shooting at the oncoming walking frame. The frame jolted from one side to the other as the shots hit its chassy before collapsing on itself and going still.

The mechs all looked to one another before silently agreeing it was time to head out with what they found…a frame and a lot of unanswered questions. Unknown to all there was a slight light symbol imbedded into the mechs right hand on the one mech who managed to touch the frame originally.

-000-

Long slender arms stretched slightly from a thick white thermal blanket in the recovery unit at a local hospital. Attached to the right arm was a drip for energon that slowly nourished what appeared to be a silver sleek seeker frame. Accents of black adorned the femme frame as well as two short wings. The wings were flared to either side of the body seemed to be pinched between the light frame and the berth; but underneath that slick frame rested a pillow to ease such stress on the wings. A loud beep sounded at the movement and the arms dropped down. A pout found its way onto the plumped silverish-red lip plates on an equally smooth face plate. Bright blue optics blinked sluggishly still getting out of the medically induced stasis. The head shifted around trying to get its bearing in a nearly white room. A hiss sounded as the doors to the small private room opened and a neon-green medic bot came in. He read the equipment attached to the sleek femme then nodded.

"You have integrated smoothly into your adult frame. If you feel any twitches or limbs stop working or you loose sensation in them do not hesitate to call the center. We are open ever bream of any cycle. I'll let you sit up and adjust before letting you go." He grumbled out as he inclined to the wires and drip. "As you sit and adjust a bit better, there is a mech here to see you. Council business he says." The medic scoffs as if that was going to impress him or let the mech see his patient any faster.

The medic helped the seeker sit up, making sure her wings didn't clip any of the equipment on their way up. "Flight is not recommended until after an Oran. That should give the wires and sensor nodes time to adjust in your wings." His patient nodded. One of the few quiet and listening patients the medic ever got. He felt blessed today. "Any questions?"

"May I have a femme doctor?" The neon mech quickly pulled his servos away from the silver frame. "It is not that you are incompetent." The Femee's voice was soft with a slight melodic sound. Rather hypnotic. The femme had lifted her hands in a delicate manner to express a stopping motion. The family made no expense with their sparkling. Had to be the first one, why else would they make her nearly perfect, in their optics.

"Sadly there are none on shift right now. I can bring in a nurse of you feel uncomfortable."

"I am nearly out, correct? Then there is no need." The femme clearly had intense literary class. She spoke clearly, pronounced everything syllable in her glyphs all the while sounding like a Towers mech. The medic figured his face plate showed what he thought, for the femme seemed to flush. "I sound different then most peers you treat."

"That you dp."

"My family was once as powerful as your cybertronian council." The medics optics widened at her statement. This femme wasn't even from cybertron, yet here was.

"And they are once again." A new voice said. It was clearly a mech, his frame was blocky and he had only one color, black. He was dull and boring from his paint to his core. His tone was bland but he did bow to the femme, like one would do to a Towers bot. He placed his right hand to his left shoulder then gave a small nod. "Your creator is un-findable right now, your carrier isn't even on planet. There for the council needs to speak to you."

"Me?" The mech nodded. "Why would Cybertrons council wish to see me?"

"She just had her frame updated." The medic scowled at the council mech messenger.

"I'll be helping her there. I have a transport waiting. She won't be walking far. The council wants to see her now." He went to grab for the femme, only to have her shrink away started by his movements.

"Do not touch my patient." The medic hissed protectively, which made the black mech shrink back.

"I am alright. Thank you." The femme said shifting off the berth. "I shouldn't let the council wait." She excepted the medics hand for help off the berth and for steadiness. Her wings flicked one then twice to take in the room, her sensor net still slightly down so she had to flick them for a third time before she was happy with the results. "Thank you once again." She inclined her head at the medic. Thanking him for the surgery and the post-op. she turned to the back to the black mech and gave a nod. "We can head out now." The mech turned starting to lead the femme out of the hospital.

"Where are my manners. I am Blackout." The black painted mech stuck his servo out for a shake. The femme placed her servo on top of his with a slight smile.

"Silversong." She replied. The mech quickly understood her gesture and turned his servo to grasp her then brought it to his lip plates to leave a light kiss on the top of her servo.

The trip wasn't long, the central hospital the Silversong had been in was the one the counselors used as well, for it was only a bream away from the council buildings in Iacon. The building was this tall ovalish large shape, bright as newly formed steel with the glimmer of crushed crystals. The outside was bustling with bots, trying to get by or get into the building. Several law enforcement bots moved about watching for danger. Others stood at designated spots scowling at everything, but didn't react to any tourists that snapped pictures with them.

Blackout flashed his badge, that he fished out of his subspace, to the security mech at the door who nodded then glanced at Silversong, which then he promptly ignored. The halls where covered in all scripture paintings and several statues of old primes and council members who made a difference in some way to cybertron. Silversong had been in this building before, many times actually. Her father came here constantly, dragging her with him, to demand the council for their birth right. They stepped into a lift to the top floor then turned right. At the end of the short hallway was a gold door, it beeped before it hissed open reviling three out of the seven council members and a small science team. One council member stood and dragged a chare from one side Of the room to the table placed in the center. The table was filled some delicate energon goodies and several cubes of liquid energon.

"Please sit." The councilor said as he pointed to the chair at the head of the table now. With more grace then any mech thought a femme could have Silversong sat down, crossed her peds, placed her nearly folded hands on her silver thighs and waited. "These young scientist took on the challenge to go down to the depths of Cybertron and find the evidence that your family needs." He turned to the scientist letting them know they can begin.

"Right. It was exactly where your carrier said it would be. But... it was a crypt. With only one bot...some primem we think. But that's not exactly important." They pulled the images up on the hallo projector. The images showed the darkness and starkness of the crypt. "We found little evidence but your clans crest kept coming up in important eras. Mostly names where any important old figures would be. That prime, that mech itself had your crest with the prime Sybil right over it." There was a pause each scientist wondering of they should mention anything of the crazy experience they went through. "We had a strange in counter with an old cybertronain warning but everyone came out fine. Kind of, Barrowhunt is somewhat acting weird. We were wondering if you had any idea what could have happened."

Silversong didn't respond at first. Just thinking over the information they threw at her, and then anything about the place they visited. "I know my creator told you not to touch anything in there." The scientists nodded muttering how they didn't. "But the fact you experienced something means you had. My clam had always been...secretive and couscous. Where is this mech?"

"The room next to ours, getting looked over."

"I wish to see him. The doctor might have missed something, plus he might have gotten hurt in a place my clan lay claims to." She stood slowly heading to the door that she hasn't come through. One of the scientist stood with her and made his way over as well.

"He's shaken and tends to mumble to himself a lot. Most of it is in old cybertronain, which is weird because he doesn't know any." The science mech quickly explained as he opened the door. Behind it a blue mech sat on a berth hugging himself like some child ready to burst into tears. But the rocking back and forth put him on a more insane level. He was muttered something before glancing up at them both and then his eyes widened and he scrambled off a small berth before the medic looking over him could stop him.

The blue mech grasped his friend by the boulders stuttering sound before turning him towards Silversong. "She's hers!"

"Who's?" The medic asked calmly. Obviously he dealt with mentally unstable bots of society.

"The femme we found below, she's like her...but new." The mech bellowed out letting his friend go and staggering to silver song and grasping her hand. Silversong stood there stuff as a board wondering if his condition was contagious. But the mech seemed to calmed down, his shaking and weird twitching stopped. Silversong glanced down at the mechs right hand wondering if he would let go but spotted a partial glyph. She raised her arm to look it over, it was clearly old, she wasn't even sure what era.

"What does this glyph mean?" She asked startling everyone out of the stupefied staring. Flashstar made his way over peering down at the same hand.

"That wasn't the before." He murmured nervously. "It's an old glyph for servitude. Slaves would wear it to make sure they stayed with their master." He looked at the state his friend was in now. His glassy look seemed to be clearing up and he seemed to be coming aware of himself. "Slaves must have went crazy without the presence of the master."

"I touched the bots frame." The blue mech stated after a few seconds. Quickly he let go of Silversong. "I hadn't realized it till I felt the pull to stay there and serve the dead frame and then everything got fuzzy."

"But your ok now." The medic said glancing at him worried for a relapse.

"Yes. Only because a Blackwing member is standing here." He glanced at Silversong. It got quiet again as people thought over the problem that implied.

"So if I lea-?" Silversong started to say.

"Don't!" The mech quickly charged at her grasping her arms to keep her there.

"Let go!" Silversong yelled startled at the evasion of her personal spaces.

"Yes My lady." The mech said quickly letting go her go ad stepping back with a bow. Then he blinked standing strait again. "That wasn't me." He stated worried.

"Give him another command." The councilor said. "Simple one." He clarified quickly.

"Um... Get my energon cube." The meh stiffened slightly but went to do as asked, bringing it back and handing it to Silversong; who took it with some hesitation. Watching as the mech blinked then cursed slightly.

"I didn't even have any control."

"This is old and very powerful glyph. The bot with it on is helpless without his master but as well helpless to the master."

"That hasn't been implemented since fourteen Vrons before the golden age. And even so we don't have much information of that, even the golden age didn't have anything on this." The blue mech said matter-of-factly. He looked at Silversong as she pressed the cube she was holding to his hands.

"You seem to be undercharged." She stated quietly to him while the other discussed what was going on. "My father will be bewildered. Nothing like this was ever mentioned in our history."

"But that's not all of it…the frame, that was down there, it stood and walked." Barrowhunt said. "We brought it up…its femme… we know that…but as soon as we hit main level it disintegrated into dust."

"You moved…a deceased frame?" Silversound asked horrified.

"It moved on its own…" The other science mech said producing a metal box and handing it over to Silversound. "We managed to get as much of the dust as we could." Silversound clenched her raised hands before cringing and taking the box from the bot. "One of the Primes is willing to do a ceremony for the…dust. So it wouldn't rise again."

"Thank you…I best head home."

-000-

The new lord of the Blackwing clan sat in on a comfy chair watching as the science mech and his family chatted by a small dusty window of his apartment. The family seemed trouble, he couldn't blame them, after all their head of the family was a slave to a high standing clan. Razorwing flicked his wings taking in the room, then glanced at his sparkling...no longer, his now adult daughter. She showed no emotion outward but her frame gave away her nervousness quiet easily.

He let out a drag of air before sitting up straighter and made a static sound to catch the attention of the other family of bots. They quickly jump and turn towards him.

"My lord?" The mech asked as he stepped forward eager to do the bidding of the house. Lord Razorwing shook his head, he gestured for the mech to fallow him into a separate room leaving the two femmes and the youngling alone.

the room was small compared to the main living room; it was stark white with only one birth and a chair on the chair some randomized magazines of the latest framework and parts. the birth could only fit one bought on it. Its self was blue with an edge of black showing off the clans color.

"My femme state that you need to be close to her and follow her command, is this true for me as well?"

"I would not know sir." The mech rang his servos together nervously. He shifted slightly then cocked his head. "We could test it sir. Just give me a command."

"Alright. Sit down in the chair." Lord Razorwing stated athoritivly." Then he waites for then mech to obay, who inturn just stared at him.

"Apparently only your daughter can."

"Must run in the femme side." Razorwing hummed out flicking his wings dismissively. "Have your family rest in the guest room in back. We will be speaking tomorrow, for my mate comes home from her trip." The mech bowed and left leaving the lord all alone in the small room.

A light knock sounded signaling his offsprings wish to answer. "Go recharge." Was said through the door to the young seeker before he was sitting on the berth with a sigh. His mate will not be pleased with Silversongs upgrade, him a seeker and she, loving truck bot each wanted their little femme to look like themselves. But with her carrier gone, he had to decide her frame type. He hope she liked it; at first he knows she won't. She'll yelled and hiss at him but eventually calm dawn and he could explain. Not only that, but the whole mess the council here brought up of servitude and dead family members coming back to life.

"Creator?" His head whipped up as he found Silversound standing in the door way watching him with a worried expression. "Carrier is coming home tomorrow right?" He inclined his helm wondering why she sounded so worried. "Does…does she not want me?" Silversound asked quietly as she made her way over to her creator and caretaker for most of her life.

"What!? Why would you think that?" He said standing to meet half way. He pulled his arms up and around his shaking youth and rested he cheek on the top of her helm…the engineer left out the crest on her helm…but Lord Raziorwing told himself to worry about it for another day.

"She is never here… and when she is she never comes see me."

"You carrier is just very busy…Brightburst is a historian…things always come to here for authentication. Even what I was courting her, she would cancle dates on me for some new find." He chuckled.

"But this…new mech she was talking about…" Silversound trailed off as she felt her father tighten his hold on her.

"You heard that?"

"Wasn't completely in out of it just yet. Who is he?"

"Hopefully a passing interest for you carrier."

"But you're bondmates."

"That we are…doesn't stop you carrier though." Silversound muttered an apology to her creator. Razorwing just hummed, he had long ago gotten used to his bondmates ways. Brightburst was always looking for something new, something to excite her. Though they were bonded only do to political and social reasons, Razorwing grew to love Brightburst, she in turn only tolerated him till she didn't need anything from him. It was sparkbreaking to watch his little Silversound grow up without a carrier presence, but he made sure all the teachers she had for vocal and etiquette were always femme. She had turned out to become a fine young femme. Sophisticated in pallet and taste as well as bright and intelligent, Razor wing just knew she would be someone he could be proud of one day, no matter what path she would choose.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Ch 2 Song Of Time

So I'm finally updating. So sorry. life got in the way. So back story on a friendship that would would last through the war and beyond. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>Song of Time

Lord Razorwing stood at a transport terminal scowling at every bot who dared to even glance at him. The place was one of the busiest spots on Cybertron, not including its export and inport terminals. His tall broad frame stuck out amongst the wheeled bots that moved around him in a hurry to get to and fro transports. He had no need for such place, he was a flight model and all these ground kissers were starting to irritate him. One just dared to brush up against his wings, he forgave the insolence of the unknowing grounder. Wing touching was forbidden to any bot but the bondmate and flock of the seeker… even rarely a flock member would dare touch the more dominant fliers wings. Cultural thing like that could spark all out war, but cybertronians rarely touch another frame but their own.

He gave a sigh when the, now a bream and a half, late transport whooshed in from above him to land with a hiss on the docking bay. Steam rose from under it as the transport cooled before the doors hissed open. A bright yellow and red flamed seeker shoved past everyone and marched to Razorwing with her rather willing tow along. Razorwing got a good look at the mech his bondmate was currently into and his scowl deepened and did his hatred for this mech.

The mech was a plan dull green color with no distinctive marking. Nothing amazing or eye catching about the mech at all, but there that green ghastly truck built mech was being dragged over to him by his brightly flame colored bondmate. Said bondmate slowed as they finally reached him and gave him a big grin, derma plating showing and all, like that was going to soften the blow.

"You brought him here." Razorwing stated his glare intensified as the mech stepped closer and to the left of the yellow seeker. "Have you any idea what Silversound is going to think?"

"Silversound?" The mech asked confused as he glanced between the two seekers. Apparently Brightburst had failed to let her new catch know that she had a sparkling, who was now an adult. "You already have a trine?" Razorwing stiffened, Brightburst shushed the mech looked nervous, she wanted this mech as part of their trine.

"No, love. She's our sparkling." She pointed to a stiff Razorwing then to herself. She explained soothingly. The green mech nodded understanding now and seemed to relax at the notion that his position was still safe within the supposed trine. "Razorwing," she began with a calm voice.

"Don't Razorwing me. Get back to the house now. I will not be having this conversation publicly." Razorwing hissed flapping his wings in a sign of agitation and dominance over the femme seeker.

"No. We will have it here, where you will not raise your voice or throw one of your tantrums." Brightburst stated. She had obviously grown a pair since she left all those vrons ago, leaving him with a wailing sparkling and a council refusing to even meat him do to his low status.

"You will do as I command. And you." He turned to the green mech who now looked ready to lubricate himself. "You dam well be on your best behavior, for now you are courting a bondmate of a royal mech." With that he took off with a fancy flip and the roar of engines.

-00—

The landing wasn't so smooth but Razorwing ushered himself forward and through the small balcony doors he landed on. The apartment they were currently at was the one Razorwing could afford with the little amount of credits his family did have. But with his new status updates, and apparently an estate in their clans name, as well as several refineries…they were loaded in credits within the first bream of being placed amongst the royals.

Razorwing glanced at a femme flier sitting on their small couch, who's paint was a bright yellow with red flame ascents. She was sleek but not tall giving her a rather 'pudgy' seeker look. Next to her, sitting as well was a truck built cybertronian, a flat green color. His anger whirled up again making his engine hiss and sputter with the extra heat.

"I am furious."Razorwing turned towards his towards the femme wings up and flapping before turning towards the mech wings now pressed forward to appear bigger and more intimidating."And you, you are not helping. You are ruining everything I worked for in the last several vrons!" He turned to his bondmate who looked at the two of them rather unsurely. "What I want to know is why you brought your…fling here."

"Hydrobolt…isn't a fling."

"No?" He asked skeptical, she's done this before. But she always, always tossed them away as soon as she had her fun.

"No… I want him to be part of us…so we could build a proper trine." Brightwings said going over to the green mech and sat with him. She picked up his hand and patted it reassuringly, hoping to stop the poor mechs rattling. "I know I simply cant make you two like each other off the bat. But please. Get to know one another, you two, surprisingly, are much alike." She looked at Razorwing with begging optics, he had to see and knew by his own that this mech was it. Razorwing's body relaxed a little, Brightburst could tell, he was giving in, not fully, But willing.

Brightburst stood tugging at Barrowhuts hand so he would join her and then lead him over to her current bondmate. The mechs where hesitant to even touch each other, its like they both thought the other had the rust plague. "Please, try. Both of you." Both mechs looked at one another, it was tense, but they nodded to each other. A silent agreement to make the femme, they now shared, happy as much as they could. A brightsmile shown on Brightbursts faceplate before she kissed each mechs cheek. "Now, were is our little Silversound gone too? I want to see her."

-0o0-

A vocal note resonated throughout the ground floor of an art school, it was perfectly pitch and pleasant to all audios. It sound gentle, sweet and rather hypnotic. It was the last not of a rather grand aria of an old and well known Cybertronian opera. The note died out, but the awe and silence still fallowed long after. Silversong took a deep intake trying to refill her airways with cool air once more before glancing at her vocal instructor who stood there, mouth gaped. He was frozen in a half walking stance, CPU still processing on the performance he was just been given by one of his best students, scratch that, his now only best student.

"Silversound." He breathed. "That…you are ready for a true concert hall."

"As in actually try out?" Silversound asked smiling. This was her dream, to perform in those grand operas her creator took her to for each of her sparkday. It was a gift from him to her, for being pacient with him, the council and continuing to hold up to the Brightwing clan standers. She looked forward to this all year, and each time, it was a new opera. Some of them were so old, that they were still sung in old cybertronium. Others rather new, and some that only came and went for that one vron. He would get her repainted for the occasion; take her out to a fancy restaurant, now her favorite place to dine.

"Try out?" the instructor scoffed as the notion of this perfect voice even having to try out was an actual idea. "With that voice." Silversong's cheek plates darkened as she blushed from the praise. Other students shifted with glares at the sleek sliver flier that stood in the middle of the stage. Several highclass students so much as even scoffed at the idea of some low life entering the grand concert hall of the opera house.

"I'll send Vocalblast a ping right now, that way he is expecting you soon. Go on… ill continue lessons with the others." Her instructor, Thundernote, all but twirled where he stood. He himself was ready to be pronounced the best vocal instructor ever, especially if this bright student could make it to the big stage.

Silversound gave a small nod as she made her way off the stage. She knew were the opera house, and in her excitement she would defiantly fly there in a small accomplishment flight. The air wasn't crisp but it held less fliers in it this time of day. It was closer to the end of the cycle but not close enough when commuters would be heading home. She glanced about, never really being out by herself flying, creator was always there for her pick up and drop off. But today he was busy and the change of her drop off area in the middle of the work day would without a doubt put her creator behind in whatever he was doing. So she chose to make the small trip by herself, no need to be a bother.

Before Silversound knew it she was plummeting down towards a landfill, her engines sputtering and smoking, so the medic was right…flight shouldn't be used till an orn after the upgrade she thought as she crash landed into a nasty pile of garbage. She warmed her way out spitting out something that got into her mouth, then slowly started prying off extra pieces that stuck to her now not so immaculate plating.

Her body pinged her of several damaged areas before another protocol activated. Her glorious wings hissed then folded into themselves before tucking into her back into two slots. The slots closed with a click and two opened showing off a set off drivable but dainty tires. Her boosters folded into her claves and her stabilizers grew a bit bigger to compensate for the shift of gravity. She stumbled slightly not used to the change in her body and then settled herself upright her body already compensating for no wings as she climbed out of the garbage heap.

"eww." She breathed out scowling at her appearance and now that she could smell, her now pungent order of garbage. "Not my day."

"I'd say." A mechs voice chuckled as he walked from around one of the undamaged piles of trash. "made quite the entrance, running from the force?"

"The what?"

"The enforcers… why else would one land in a heap of trash." The mech was strange. He was black and white, same colors as the enforcers, but they way he carried himself made Silversound think otherwise. Clearly this mech was a criminal of some sort…that or he just ran with the wrong crowed. "So sweet thing, whats your designation?" he asked as he placed his for arm on her shoulder and leaned. Silversound quickly stepped away making him stumble and blink rapidly at her departure.

"That you will not be getting." She glared at him before looking around for a way out. She couldn't simply fly out, her engines were still hot and smoking and her wings were now folded in.

"Dam…did you get shot at?" the mech said as he spotted her smoke on back of her chassy.

"No. Just had a engine problem."

"With all that smoke, you sure?"

"Who's the flier here grounder?"

"Obviously not you!" he laughed at Silversounds misfortune. She just sighed and shook her head. No wonder creator didn't like them, they were stupid and…she gave the mech a look over, well stupid. The paint clashed with one another on him, but it was done tastefully and it was eye catching. "Look good?" he wiggled his eye plating suggestively to only receive a scoff from the seeker femme.

"You paint is appealing…you on the other hand are not." He acted like he had gotten shot in the spark with that statement before coming closer. Silversong stepped back a step for each he took forward.

"Hey, Don't mean no harm babe." He raised his hands to show he didn't have a weapon in them and gave her a crooked smile.

"I am not your…babe." Silversound hissed out. Her tires spun in agitation and warning to the mech to back off. The mech surprisingly stopped and stepped back a step. She must have shown her surprised for he chuckled.

"I don't mean any harm. Just trying to help."

"By making fun of me and my misfortune?"

"What!? No! I'm sorry, look how about we start over?hmm?" He extended his hand out to her. "I'm Barricadem and you are?" Silversound looked at his hand then at his face plate. He wasn't showing any hostility, let alone and other bad intentions. So slowly she took his hand and shook it once before letting it go.

"Silversound."

"There, that wasn't so hard. Silversound, pretty. So…what was with the crashing?"

"I…just got upgrated."

"Upgrated?" He asked stepping closer but only in small steps, not the wide ones he had been taking before. He didn't want to frighten the pretty, but rather smelly femme off.

"No..whole frame."

"Frame!" He shouted startled at her small declaration. "That would explain that." He said calmly. " Come, there's some public showers nearby, you could use them to…wash the stink off." He gestured gently. Barricade wasn't sure why he was being gentle with this one femme. Something about her, told him to not jump her. She had this air around her, that he couldn't quite place. She hesitantly fallowed him, seeming to keep a distance of five feet of all times to his frame, never more never less. Perhaps she was an escaped syco from the crazy ward nearby. He had run into those a few times already when he moved into Iacon. He lived in the poor district, but it always had something new going on. He couldn't understand how the upper class could even do the same things cycle in and cycle out. It would bore him to death. "And here we are." He said proudly leading his companion in." Shower heads were placed in a open room, no walls between them. Most people here didn't care about such privet things. They all shared, how else could they survive in such a down casts place.

"Is there any…private ones?"

"Used to the ones at home dear? Nope. Just get under one and I'll get you some solvent." With that he pushed her under a shower head and turned it on. Silversound just stood there wearily watching the seven other occupants clean and chat at the same time. Slowly the pieces of garbage she couldn't get off before slid off, but the sticky goopy stuff had not budged from her platting. Barricade came back with a small bucket filled with soapy liquid with a cloth in it. "this should clean up any extra goo. You know, I have landed in there before too." He chuckled at himself. "First day I moved here, ran right off the road and into that."

"A wall should be placed around it."

"Like the city would spend money on that." He scoffed. "Thing is, these are the lower wards. They don't spend money here and they won't. It's that simple." Silversound stiffened, she had never been to this part of town…technically she lived in three places all her life. School, home and the studio. "Here you go." Barricade handed her a cloth before kneeling and taking up his own. "I'll help you." He stated starting on her lower legs. "It's not so bad here once you get used to everything and you find a group of people willing to tolerate you. By the looks of it your new in town." He chuckled.

"Not that new…just never been here." she stressed the here part as she washed the gunk off her arm. This stuff was sticky and appeared to not want to get off her frame. "Now I am going to be late for my audition."

"At this point you wont even get there." Barricade said as he stood and helped her with her arms. He was rather skilled in cleaning off the gunk, then again he did say he landed in there before. "But don't worry you'll reschedule. What audition?"

"Vocal."

"So your inspiring singer huh! Good luck, its hard field to get a job in." He said wringing out his cloth before dunking it into the solvent pail. With a sigh of his vents he wrung the solvent from the cloth into her chassy. "Sorry have to get into personal space here." Was Silversounds only warning before he started scrubbing her chassy.

She watched him shocked and frozen still. This was quiet the invasion of privacy… rather perverted. But Barricade scrubbed on not thinking anything off it before he stopped stocking when he felt a slight ridge in the center of her chassy. There were only two reasons why any bot would have a flattened ridge on ones chassy. One: They had dented it in their own stupidity. Or two: they held a crest, and a crest normally meant someone of the upper class.

"Please tell me you have a dent in your chassy." Barricade said not even daring to lift the cloth or his servo from its resting place. He desperately wished it was a dent, but the perfectly smooth flatness of the area was telling him otherwise.

"I would not be surprised if I did have a dent, I did fall from a rather great height." Now that Barricade listened to the femme he realized she was pronouncing every syllable of her words with perfect diction as well as spacing out words he would mush together to make his sentences shorter. Slower and rather hesitantly he lifted his servo and cleaning cloth and there it was, a crest. A beautiful one at that. It showed a small flier, all in black, with wings that looked like razors. He swallowed nervously before looking up at the femme he was technically feeling up.

"What clan are you from?" He asked rather quickly. Other bots who had been watching the exchange with smiles, thinking they were a couple, slowly frowned when the felt tension radiating from the mech. Then looked at one another when his words echoed off the cleansing room tilled walls.

"Blackwing." Silversound stated simply. She wasn't quite sure why this mechs EM fields were fluctuating wildly and in distress. She watched him as he pulled away and then stepped back.

"You're… high society." He stuttered out in disbelief before beginning to pace before her. Silversound watched with worry, this mech looked on the verge of having a spark attack.

"Actually Royalty. My family isn't even stationed on cyberstron."

"Not Cybertronian?"

"We are, just the plant's moon my family supposingly owns, is not considered part of Cybertron's space. Its Valforn. Guess that makes me a Valfornian…" Silversongs sentice died out as she watched Barricades optics widen. "But your council technically owns that moon too… because we are registered in Cybertrons hall of record but we pay taxes to Valforn… I think… no we pay taxes to both." She cocked her head to the side thinking.

"So not only are you royalty, but your off world Royalty?" He asked confused.

"I do not get it either." She shrugged as well. This wasn't really taught to her, its things that she had heard and had to guess on. "I best finish getting this off of me. It is starting to irritate my back plates." She picked up the rag she had dropped on the floor and dunked it into the solvent pale. With grace that Barricade had ever seen she lifted her arms behind her back and rung the rag out. He watched her do this several more times before she seemed satisfied that she was clean enough for the public.

"So uh…enforcer's station next?" Barricade asked with uncertainly. Silversound nodded, it was late now, much later than she realized, her creator must have been notified that she had not made it to the Grand Hall of Opera and was now probably looking around franticly for her. He lead her out of the community baithing spot, he kept a watchful eye on her, now more than ever. She was some upper class bot who didn't seem to care that she was being lead around by some low life in society. "Its not far from here." He broke the silence, it was unnerving how quiet she was. Poor thing probably didn't even have a life. "You said you were a vocalist."

"Yes. I've studied the ancient Operas. The classiscals are hard to learn, but are well worth it once one is able to sing them correctly."

"Explains why you talk like that."

"Like what exactly?"

"You know, all pronounciativ like."

"Peonoyncuativ is not a word."

"No? But I just used it." He chuckled watching the frustration grow in her faceplate as she tried to find a better word for his butchered one. "Don't kill a cog babe."

"I am not-"

"My babe…I know." He laughed and after a few seconds she joined him. It was rather funny; it's how they stared together and how they would end together. As they rounded the corner Silversound relaxed a bit seeing an Enforcers Building up ahead. It was rather well worn building like everything else was but seemed to be the most updated and secure. No windows were boarded up, electricity ran through out supporting lights and surveillance equipment. "There you go princess." Barricade gestured with his arm before stopping. Only a cross walk and a small side street was left for Silversound to finish her escapade in the bowls of the city.

"Can you…cross with me?" She asked quietly wishing not to impose anymore time from the mech that helped her but not wishing to cross by the side street that gave off a bad vibe to it, even though it was close to the Enforcers building.

"All right, Come on. This place is dangrouse for any bot alone at any time of the cycle." He said taking her elbow joint into his servo before ushering her across the street and up the small steps and into the enforcer's station. The place was packed with busy enforcers. Bots were in cuffs being booked or questioned, holo-phones were chiming and bots were talking. It was loud and hectic as someone pushed passed the odd couple to get several data pads to another mech walking out the front doors as they slid shut behind them.

Silversound shuttered her optics, this was a lot to take in all at once. Her system tried to keep tract of everyone at once before giving up and focused on one familiar one, Barricades. Uncertain she stepped closer towards him and clung to his arm. She felt a pat on her one of her servos before being lead to an officer that sat at a desk typing away at several data pads and muttering to himself. He was the normal colors of any enfocer, black and white but the matto of 'To serve and Protect' written on his arms on either side.

"What?" he snapped thinking Barricade was another officer with a cuffed perpetrator. He didn't even bother looking up from what he was doing. His desk was cluttered with data pads and his rather nearly covered name plate stated his was officer Crosswire.

"Officer, This femme is rather lost." Crosswire put his pad down and finally looked up. His optics shuttered a few times trying to process what he was seeing. There in front of him was a mech, painted like an enforcer, and clearly not one, and a lone femme clinging to him, looking over whelmed. The femme stared at him with a bewildered look, she was truly lost, just by her plating alone he could tell she never lived in the slums. "Silversound, why don't you tell the nice officer where you live and he could get you home." Barricades voice pulled Crosswire out of his staring contest with the femme. Crosswire heard that name before, he looked down at the data pad that sat by his elbow and right there in big letters, a missing bot poster. Her designation and picture. He looked up then down again bewildered. Ninety-nine percent of the time he had to go out and search for the actually missing bot but in that one percent, that actually came to an Enforcers station was like the gates of Primus opening up to the enforcer.

"Well, you surly made my job easier Silversound. I just got your data pad dumped on my desk not a bream before you came here." He stood with her file and quickly read it over and frown before walking around the desk. "Come on, the chief will like to speak with you. We just need to get something down, make sure you weren't botnapped or held against your will somewhere." He gestured for her to fallow him. "Young mech. Stay right there, have some questions or you too." He pushed Barricade into his chair to sit and told another officer to watch him as he lead Silversound to another set of doors that hissed opened as they got close.

Behind the door sat a large desk, and behind that an large tuck bot that clearly was the one in charge of this section. He was typing away on his terminal and gestured vaguely to have something put down on his desk. He was large, towered over everyone with not only height but size as well. He had and imposing EM field, one that made you want to obey the mechs command so he wouldn't get angry. "Chief… missing case just walked in. You said you wanted to handle this one." Crosswire said as he placed the data pad down on the edge of the desk before sliding it towards his boss. As he did that he pulled a chair closer to himself and gestured for Silversound to sit before departing.

Silversong sat there, wringing her hands and looking around unsure of herself or her surroundings. The mech in large was ignoring her in favor of his work. Without even looking he picked up the data pad with her missing bots report on it and took a sip of energon that apparently had been sitting there since morning before clanking at the data pad itself. His optics widened and he sprayed his energon all over his terminal. The terminal beeped in agitation before hissing and frying out with the liquid that got sprayed all over. The chief looked up from the data pad then at Silversound who shuttered her optics at him and then glanced at his terminal with worry.

"Lady Silversong. Glad to see you are not hurt." The mechs voice was deep, so deep in made her wings in her back vibrate slightly. They were picking up on the subvocal frequency that the mech gave off naturally. Grounders normally didn't have sensors for this sort of thing but fliers and door winged grounders were able to sense these without much trouble. "You creator called our headquarters frantic that you hadn't been where you said you were supposed to be. Apparently someone had found you." He stated looking out the glass container he called his office to Crosswire. Crosswire himself was speaking with Barricade, though it seemed to be an important conversation, they both seemed to be relaxed with one another and joking.

"Yes. Barricade is his designation. I was flying-"

"Flying?" The chief asked as he looked over her frame. There was no indication that she was a flier, other than the fact it stated she was one but this femme appeared to be a ground type.

"Aparently I have two altmodes."

"A typle-changer is rare." The murmered before placing the data pad down. "Why don't I get you a cube of energon, and we'll call your creator to come pick you up. From what information your creator has given us, you just had a frame upgrade recently."

"Foolish of me to try and fly. I thought a few days under the orn period would be ok." The mech chuckled at her confession. He remembered when he was young after his first full frame upgrade. He was eager to test it out and had done what she had but he wound up stuck in the middle of a empty road with no help from any passerby. He patted her shoulder gently before heading out of his office and to the break room. Quickly he made a call on his com. line to head quarters as an update on the missing highclass sparkling as he filled a cube with the highest midgrade the station could afford.

He handed it to her as he sat on the edge of his desk, knowing it would hold his weight without trouble. He watched as the femme sipped the high-midgrade. She was dainty, compared to him car bots were dainty but she, was like an organic plant under his peds. She was beautifully built though. Slim in design, elegant curves and long fingers. Her paint color, all silver gave her a light glow. Her face plate was appealing; this femme was built to be a show stopper. Any mech with a title would be going crazy to woo her, especially if she was going to have a coming out party. Most high society mech and femme had one. It was just a large party to let suitors know that a particular bot was in an adult frame and ready for bonding.

"Headquarters have been notified and I'm sure you would like to speak to your creator to let him know you are ok." He said sliding a halo-phone around so she could use it. She glanced up from her drink to glance out of the glass office to only stand up quickly with shock.

"I do not think it is necessary sir." She pointed to a rather large black jet that was walking this way. The jet was huge, massive compared to any flier the chief had ever seen, he wore the customary frown of a highsociety mech who had to wade his way through the common rabble. His wings held a dark silver edge to them as was the large cowl that patruted out of his helm. Overall the flier looked ready to strike anything and everything down around him. Bots watched him as he walked past him, in fact the whole room had ceased activity at his entrance. But his optics held another story; they looked relieved as he gazed upon his only offspring. Clearly that was Lord Razorwing of the Blackwing clan. Razorwing stopped outside the office as he waited for the door to fully open and he stepped through. His wings flared up in greeting to his daughter before turning to the chief and gave him a nod in respect.

"Lord Razorwing. Your sparkling is fine. No harm done, minus her fall from a great height into a garbage heap. The young lad who brought her in helped her wash up before this." Razorwing stayed silent looking over his sparkling for marks, he didn't find any large dents but the fact she had access to her ground form troubled him. "I would recommend having her checked out in the hospital. Considering she flew to a point and now appears as a vehicle is rather troubling." He watched as the lord looked her over before nodding.

"Thank you." Was all Lord Razorwing said before turning and departing from the room. Silversound thank the chief as well before fallowing her creator out worried is she had angered him in anyway. Her carrier was never this quiet with anyone, he never had trouble speaking his mind. They passed Barricade who gave a nod at her. She thanked him quietly before catching up.

The air was muggy outside, wish singled the sign of acid rain storm. Which meant bots would be stuck indoors till it passed, and it was starting to be the rainy season. Which meant long storms or many storms. It was silent between them as Razorwing lead his daughter through the semi packed streets of the lower area of Iacon. The place already had the acidic air to it and he was eager to get home, but his daughters flightless state worried him and he sent a message to a local doctor to meet them at his small home. He flagged down a private transport and off they cruised though the city.

"You carrier is home." He stated simply after a while. Their transport hit a red light, it whirred as it waited for the change. It was strange for Razorwing to be inside a mech for transportation, but one had to make a living he guessed. "She brought… a potential trinemate." It was several kliks after the first statement that he realized that Silversong wasn't going to say anything. This time he did get a reaction out of her. Her head whipped towards him and she gave him a confused look. "Yes, I know. Hard to believe but she has settled on another mech. I have talked with him at length today. Isn't bad, but his paint and frame…" He gave a shake of the head. Fliers were all vain. If one didn't look good, it was sure that you would never form a bond let alone a trine. Sleek builds, light frames and even flight capabilities were important. "Worst of all he's a dirt kisser." He spat out the last. The transport they were in rocked slightly back and forth showing that the mech was listening in to their conversation but chose wisely not to comment.

"What does carrier look like?" Silversound finally asked after nearly a breem of silence. It was a quiet question, like she was afraid to find out. Her carrier did leave her as a sparkling, forming no bond with her. It wasn't a pleasant life without her but her creator made up for most of the lacking otherside. "Actually, don't tell me. I'll be meeting her soon." Razorwing brought her close to him. Wishing he could get rid of this hurt that she was feeling. It was never really heard of, of a carrier abandoning a sparkling in any form. But his sparkmate did, and it did leave a rift between him and her. But a larger one between Brightburst and Silversound. That relationship he feared would never be mended let alone formed.

The small apartment building that they resigned pulled into view and the doors opened. Razorwing paid the bot before heading in. The place was quiet, which meant his mate and her guest were relaxing somewhere. The place was bleak and dull, it held very little furniture, not that Razorwing could afford a nice place or furniture when he was vying for his position with the council. But now he had credits galore, plus he had a mansion on a moon with a lot of private land. It probably was in poor condition with nothing in it. But his family had always made do, and this time they would make do with style. He sat Silversound on the couch, as she sat a side door opened and Barrowhunt came in with a cube of highgrade and handed it to her.

"The medic bot will be here soon to look you over." He said. Silversound glanced at him and nodded it thanks and spotted his mate leaning against the door side watching them. She looked sad as she watched her bondmate serve a femme she didn't even know. Their sparkling, Tunneldig, clung to her hip looking with wide eyes at the pretty femme that his father was kneeling in front of. Tunneldig let go of his carrier and went to cling to his creator. Barrowhunt turned to him with a smile before lifting him onto the couch and placing him near Silversound, he could hear his bondmates nervous inhale and feel it over the bond as well. Silversound turned to the young bot, he was clearly in his second young frame. He was small and cute and his optics were still too big for his face plate. She smiled at him gently and patted his head but didn't say anything. The main door chime chimed making Barrowhunt stand up to answer it.

The medic bot bustled in with a huff before placing his bag on a low table at the edge of the couch. He was a dark red color with a white plus sign. He was blocky, which was normal for any medic to be. They always had equipment attached to their system. He did a quick scan over the femme sitting on the couch and frown.

"Let me guess. You flew before the Orn was up." He placed his servos on his hips like a scolding carrier. The medic was pleased that the femme had the decency to look embarrassed and nod. "You are fine, give your engines a few cycles to settle then you can shift into your flying mode." He gave her some coolant to drink but had to little else to do so he bid them farewell.

"I am glad you are ok my lady." Barrowhunt said as he took her empty cube and canister of coolant from her and placed it into a recycle bin and picked up a smaller cube of energon and handed to Tunneldig who slurped in eagerly.

"Thank you Barrowhunt, you can go and relax with your family." Silversound said with a smile as she stood. Barrowhunt bowed before picking up his sparkling and pulling him close and headed to his bondmate.

"We were worried about you," Razorwing said sitting down to make Silversound sit in the same couch again. "I know you want to be independent more, but it was risky for you to fly off like that. There are hundreds of transports in the city, I wouldn't have mind for the bill to be sent to us."

"I'm sorry creator." Silversound said dejectedly.

"I am not angry. Just was very worried." He leaned forward and patted her knee consoling her. The door to sleeping quarters slid open with a hiss. A bright femme stepped out before stopping in her tracts. She stared at Silversound with awe before stepping to the side of Razorwing. "Brightburst." Rasorwing said touching the yellow femme's plates on her thigh, a lovers touch. Silversound watched them briefly before looking away from them. This brightly colored femme with red flames was her carrier, the one that left them for some new historical find and a mech. The new mech in question came up from behind looking over her, not sure what to make of this dainty looking femme.

Brightburst came forwards a step. Wanting to talk with her sparkling, get to know her and make at least a small connection with her. Before she could even speak, Silversound looked at her with a small scowl on her pretty silver facesplate and gunned her engines in anger.

"You left." Silversound said bitterly. "You left me and creator, do not expect me to simply let you slide your way in as quickly as you left." Razorwing looked at his sparkling with shock, but knew that even at a young age, Silversound held resentment at her carrier for leaving them. "Not only that…but you come back with…a grounder." She sneered in a lady like faction. It was amazing for Razorwing to see his sparkling act like a real high maintenance femme that came from a high ruling family. But to see it done to his own bondmate was saddening.

"Silversound." Razorwing began to reprimand his sparkling.

"Raizorwing, she has a right to be angry." Brightburst said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Silversound, I know you don't like the fact I left, and I understand your dislike for me or the mech I brought back. But please. Let us get to know one another. I know we won't be best of friends just like that, but I think we can work this out." Brightburst said diplomatically sitting by Silversound and picking up her hand gently and gave it a light squeeze. "The mech over there." She gestured towards the green truck that stood by Razorwing. "His designation is Hydrobolt. And your creator and him are willing to be a trine."

"I'm not a youngling." Silversound said pulling her hand out of the femmes hands. "I know what that means, there is no need to talk to me like I do not."

"That you aren't." Brightburst said sadly. Realizing that she had missed her sparklings life. "And I am truly say that I have missed most of your life, but I will not miss your adult life. I hear you had quiet the adventure today…and met a mech." She smiled like a chatting femme with juicy gossip.

"She flew before she was ready to fly in her upgraded frame."

"Fly…but she has wheels." Brightburst said spinning Silversounds small wheels.

"I know how much you bitched about our sparkling being a fly only, so I made a few adjustments and made her a triple changer. Of course Silversound had to sign on the final print, she seemed to have liked the changes." Rasorwing interjected hoping to shed some light on Silversounds current frame. Brightburst smiled and chuckled at Silversounds youthful blunder.

"For now she is groundbound and should be resting. Tomorrow she has an appointment with Vocalblast. Sadly I have several meetings with the council but Brightburst and Hyrdobolt are willing to escort you there safely and sit and watch." He turned to Brightburst. "Quietly. Vocalblast is big follower in the old ways." The bright femme nodded understanding that she would need to contain herself.

-0o0-

Brightburst held hands with Hydrobolt as they watched Silversound waiting for Vocalblast to even acknowledge her. They mech was truly set in the old ways, though it was a good sign that bots wished to keep the old ways alive, but at the expense at other bots lives and emotions was still rather controversial. She squeezed his hand tightly when Vocalbalst glanced at Silversound before he cut the femme that was currently singing an aria that was part of a grand old opera that the house was practicing to show off at the end of the two orns. The femme's voice cut off and one could see the femme huff in annoyance but she held her glossia.

"Thunderblast said you would be coming by, up there now. I would see just how good you think you are. Glassbreaker, take a break." Vocalblast said to the femme he cut off and watched her stomp off stage. Silversound quickly made her way up there and stood in the same spot. "Soave sia il vento, from the top." He said expecting Silversound know the Aria she was to perform.

Silversong just nodded, Brightburst was surprised her sparkling even knew what Vocalblast said let alone what the words were to this song. Silversound settled waiting for the music to start before starting the vocals all the while being scrutinized by professional singers, actors and an instructor who's been doing this since what feels like the golden age.

"Soave sia il vento," Silversong began light pitched and getle. "Tranquilla sia l'onda," she continued with a step to the side and letting it flow out of her. "Ed ogni elemento Benigno risponda Ai nostri vostri desir" she finished. It was a short aria but it was a very popular. It held love and devotion, everything a romantic opera would need from the femme part. It was quiet in the hall, bots shifted wondering what Vocalblast was thinking. He was clearly thinking for he was staring at Silversound with a small frown. Silversound shifted, unsure what to do now. Bots weren't moving, in fact no seemed to be alive at this point so she waited.

Eventually Vocalblast moved towards the stage gesturing at bots to continue the practice. Bots quickly got back to what they were doing before she even touched the stage. "You young one, have the voice I am looking for." He sated as he got closer to Silversound. "Sadly its not this one. But I have another for you. You'll have to wait till we start practicing. Till then I want you to continue your training and come back. Also… tell Thunderblast that he did a superb job in your training. With that he gestured for her to get off the stage and he went back to work.

Silversound jumped down lightly before heading over to Brightburst who all but jumped out of her seat and meet her halfway to give her a hug. Brightburst whispered quietly on how proud she was of her.

-0o0-

Hydrobolt walked behind the two flyers. Silversound's engins were cool enough for her to change into her flight capable mode. It was nice to see his lover happy and chatty once again, especially that she was getting along with her sparkling. They seemed to have a connection over music, and mechs. He had to chuckle at that, though femmes getting together wasn't unheard of, but with the population being more mech than femme it was more likely for the silver femme to find a mech bondmate than a femme one. The truck bot shifted nervously, this place looked run down, they seemed to be taking a short cut through the slum area.

The two femme's didn't seem worried, though it was light out, it still worried the mech behind them, there were bots here he just knew that could and would attack them without a care. So he walked behind them watching their surroundings. He noticed that a mech, black and white in color, clearly praxian, was walking towards them. He seemed to have caught Silversounds eye and he waved at her. Hydrobolt didn't know this mech and he seemed a bit too friendly with the Silversound.

"Hey babe." The unknown mech greeted the silver flyer.

"I am not your babe Barricade." Silversound stated, she didn't seem to find what he said to her offensive.

"Silversound?" The mech, Barricade said double checking.

"Yes, Barricade."

"I thought…" he pointed to his own wheels then to her wings. "You're a triple changer." He snapped her fingers together in understanding. "Wow. High society and a triple changer. So, what you doing the slums again?" Hydrobolt wanted to know as well.

"Looking for you actually. This is my carrier, Brightburst. Brightburst, this is the mech who helped me yesterday." Barricade shook Brightburst servo.

"I see where you get your looks from." Barricade said with a whistle. "Don't mind me." He waved his hands around when he saw the big green truck bot that now stood behind the femme fliers with a scowl and a glare. Both femme's glanced behind them. Brightburst giggled and touched her future flock mate's hand, silently letting him know its ok. Silversound shook her head at the mechs sillyness. "Ok, you found me." Barricade said turning to Silversound.

"I have been excepted into The House of Opera. I know you asked about it and I thought it would be courteous of me to at least let you know that my training as a singer has paid off."

"Wow…ok, when you said a vocalist I thought you meant a pop singer or something but opera." Barricade said shifting on his peds. "Congradulation! I would by you a drink but I'm a poor mech so you'll have to just take some words." He smiled.

"Well we were just discussing where we wanted to go and celebrate. You can come along, considering you are a friend of Silversound." Brightburst said stepping onto the conversation.

"A friend?" Barricade said rather confused. He didn't see himself exactly friendly with Silversound but when the pretty femme gave a nod and waited for his answer. "uh sure. I don't really know anything in the upperclass." He said rather embarrassed.

"We were thinking on going to Luna Vesta." Silversound said. Barricade was rather shocked. That place was so expensive and exclusive that even the high society people had to wait for weeks for a table.

"Sure…that sound good." He said as he joined the small group. Brightburst settled behind the young pare to join her mech to watch the youth chat. It warmed her spark to know her young one was progressing normally in society.

* * *

><p>More learning and War coming soon!<p> 


End file.
